A Life Before Hogwarts
by Denna
Summary: We know quite a lot about Harry Potter's past, but what about Hermione's? Well, this is my version of what happened!


**A Life Before Hogwarts.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters! I do not gain anything from this story! I do indeed own the characters I have made for this story.

Summary: We all know how Harry lived before Hogwarts, but what about Hermione? Not much is known, so here is my version! Now you see, Hermione Granger never had a reason to hate anyone. But sometimes people can so evil that all you can do is hate them…

* * *

"Oi! Bucky, come over here!" A young girl named Hilda Cross called across the school yard.

Bucky, as she was called walked slowly over to her. "What have you got for lunch?" Hilda snatched at 'Bucky's' lunch bag and shuffled through it. "No sugar?" She gave it back.

"My parent's don't like me having concentrated sugar." The girl said, and it was obvious why she was called Bucky, she had very large front teeth.

Hilda shoved the girl away and she tripped and fell. "Ow." She whimpered getting up. She took her lunch and left the little group.

Hilda's group consisted of four girls and three boys, Hilda, Blair, Nicole, Trinity, Jose, Zachary and Bryan. They were the meanest kids in Bucky's year.

Bucky was sitting alone on a path away from the group eating her healthy food. Her parents were dentists so she didn't eat too much sugar.

"Hermione?" It was Trinity; she had always been nice to Hermione, though her group didn't know it.

"Hi Trinity. What it is?" Hermione asked finishing her carrot stick. Trinity sat down.

"Why don't you stand up to her?" She asked Hermione.

Hermione looked at her with her big brown eyes. "I'm a book worm who doesn't eat sugar. I can't – Why don't you?" She said softly, she was the smartest in her grade four class.

"Because our parent's are friends. You can Hermione, you just have to try." Trinity fought. "Tomorrow, at least try!" Hermione nodded to say she would. "Bye!" And Trinity was gone.

Hermione finished her lunch and went to the library where she knew the group wouldn't be seen dead in there for fear of being 'nerds'.

"Hello Hermione, we just got a new science book in, would you like to read it?" The Librarian asked as she closed the door.

"Oh, yes please!" Hermione glowed taking the book from her and sitting at the furthest desk to read it. It was a complex book; it was odd for a primary school to have it.

Hermione sat for the last three-quarters of her lunch hour reading the whole book three times. She took it back to the front desk just as the bell rang.

"Did it confuse you?" She asked, Hermione shook her head, "Didn't think it would. Have a good day, Hermione." And with that, Hermione swept towards her classroom for the last class before home time.

"Hilda, can you do this Maths equation for the class, please?" Mrs Samsie asked. Hilda looked at the equation.

"Shouldn't Hermione-the-big-brain-Granger do it? I mean, she's so good at _everything_." Hilda said scathingly.

"That's not nice, Hilda. Now come and do this equation!" Mrs Samsie snapped. Hilda got up and marched to the front of the class. She snatched the chalk from the teacher and wrote the answer.

"You may sit down now." Mrs Samsie said and Hilda complied.

The rest of the lesson passed without much conflict. And soon enough, Hermione was standing at the gate waiting for her parents.

The moment she saw the dark red car pull up, she ran out to get in.

"How was your day, Hermione?" Her mother asked from the front seat.

"It was okay, the library had a new science book which I read." Hermione smiled slightly swinging her feet.

"Good job! You're such a bright star!" Mr Granger beamed as he drove along.

The next day at lunch, Hilda called her over again. So she walked defiantly over to her. "Got any _nice _food, Bucky?" She snarled.

"Yes." Hilda ripped open the bag.

"Liar! I said nice food! This is disgusting!" Hilda exclaimed shoving the bag back. Trinity looked at her.

"It's nice to me. I guess you just don't have as many taste buds from eating all that sugar." Hermione said.

"Go read a book!" Hilda knew she was being beaten. So Blair, Nicole and Bryan stood up.

"No thank you. I think I'll just go sit over here." Hermione smirked and she walked over to an area to kids ever went to; _because it was the groups spot_. Now Zachary and Jose stood up.

"You _can't_ sit there! That's _our_ spot!" Nicole wailed watching Hermione start eating.

"I don't see why you need two spots. And your name isn't on here." Hermione said haughtily. The group glared and Jose made a move towards her, but he flew back when he got two feet away from Hermione.

After that, the group never bother Hermione, at least not until a year and a bit later.

"Look, Hilda, I've been friends with Hermione long before she stood up to you! It was my idea she did it!" Trinity snapped at Hilda.

"Then you're out of the group for good!" Hilda shouted shrilly and Trinity waltz off to sit with Hermione.

"Doesn't believe you?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. Thinks I want power from hanging around with you, I mean, all that odd stuff, they think it's you! Can't be though!" Trinity said softly.

"It's not me, that's dumb." Hermione agreed. The two sat and ate lunch.

The next day, Hilda came up to Hermione. "Oi! Bucky, I hear Danny kissed you! How was it?" She sneered. Hermione shivered, Trinity was sick.

Danny was a bit special. He couldn't stop drooling, and was less popular than Hermione ever was. "I-I wouldn't… N-no one would!" Hermione stuttered.

"Hey, look! No Triny! You need her don't you?" Nicole asked mockingly.

Behind her, Blair had Hermione's bag and was looking through it, "Look! A book!" She shouted gleefully. Jose snatched it off her and set a light to it using a lighter.

"My book!" Hermione screamed. "You – you! Argh!" And the fire went out.

"Homework!" Said Zachary pulling it out and holding it for Jose to light.

"No! I worked hard on that!" Hermione yelled at the boys. Bryan was behind her and he had a lighter too.

He motioned for his friends to stay quiet and lit Hermione's hair. Blair was only just holding in a giggle when Hermione started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"AHH! MY HAIR! I HATE YOU! HEEEEEEEEEELP!" She screamed until a teacher came out to investigate.

"What–?" It was Miss O'Dese.

"They lit my homework and book! And my hair!" Hermione shouted. Miss O'Dese looked at Hermione singed book and hair.

"Who?" O'Dese asked. Hermione pointed to the group. She went over to them. "Turn out your pockets!" She scolded.

"And what if we don't want to?" Blair snapped.

"You go to the principal!" O'Dese said simply and the six turned out their pockets. They all had lighters, Hilda had a cigarette and Jose had a stink bomb.

That night, Hermione cried herself to sleep, thinking how much she would be teased about her hair.

She awoke and brushed her hair, it was just as bushy as usual, but it wasn't singed.

* * *

End Chapter one.

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please r/r with any comments! Please don't flame!


End file.
